Luxúria Em Ooo
by Hero X
Summary: Pra todos os fans de Finnceline, uma fic que escrevi a muito tempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Luxúria Em OOO**

 **Capítulo 1**

Finn, Jake, Lady Íris, Jujuba, BMO e Marceline estavam vendo um filme na casa da árvore.

\- Se preparem pro melhor filme de suas vidas, Assinatura De Calor 7: Frio Como Gelo! – Disse Finn. – BMO, roda o filme!

BMO ligou o projetor de hologramas e Jake chegou com as bebidas.

\- Foi a Marceline que fez, espero que gostem galera! – Finn foi pegar um copo mas levou um tapa de Marceline na mão.

\- O seu é esse. – Disse ela estendendo uma garrafa térmica prata e virou o rosto, Jake e Íris diziam: "Tão namorando!" enquanto BMO ria e Jujuba olhava feio pra Finn. – Hein?! – Disse Marceline ficando vermelha.

\- Vamos ver o filme! – Disse Finn tão envergonhado quanto Marceline.

Algum tempo depois todos menos Finn e Marceline estavam dormindo.

\- Parece que só a gente aguentou né? – Disse Finn.

\- Finn, - Marceline estava nervosa e Finn percebeu isso, mas não sabia por quê. – Eu te amo! – Agora ele sabia. – Eu fiz eles dormirem pra não nos atrapalharem.

\- O suco! – Finn ainda estava em choque por Marceline dizer que o amava. – S-se v-você me ama mesmo, m-me beija!

\- O-ok. – Ela pulou em Finn e o beijou, um beijo bastante, até ficarem sem folego.

\- Vem comigo. – Dizendo isso Finn leva Marceline ao sótão e disse – Ninguém sabe desse lugar, nem o Jake.

O silêncio tomou o lugar por um minuto até que Marceline falou:

\- Aquele foi meu primeiro beijo, se não tiver sido bom...

\- Tá brincando?! Foi ótimo! – Os dois ficaram vermelhos, mais silêncio.

\- Tudo bem se eu tirar a camisa? Tá ficando quente. – Disse Finn.

\- Tudo bem, eu vou tirar a minha também, ok? – Perguntou Marceline.

\- Ok. - Eles tiraram as camisas o mais rápido que puderam e se beijaram. – Eu não aguento mais Marcy!

De repente Finn começa a levantar a saia de Marceline e a beijar suas pernas, das canelas subindo até as coxas, ela geme mas não o impede, ele tira o sutiã dela, beija seus seios e os aperta devagar, Marceline vê um volume crescendo na bermuda de Finn e começa a tira-la, Finn percebe e começa a tirar a saia dela, eles olham com desejo um pro outro e tiram o que lhes resta de roupa. Finn observou o corpo nu de Marceline, deitou ela no chão e a olhou, foi as pernas dela até então juntas, ele as separou e viu a intimidade de Marceline, ela estava molhada, ele pôs um dedo e Marceline gemeu, ele pôs outro dedo e ficou mexendo os dedos pra frente e pra trás, Finn ficou por cima de Marceline e falou:

\- Marcy, eu, eu quero fazer amor com você!

\- Tudo bem, mas vai devagar, eu nunca fiz isso ok?

\- O-ok.

Finn começou a penetrar, Marceline gemia, depois de um tempo, Finn começou a se mover rapidamente, Marceline gritava de prazer, os dois tinham esquecido completamente dos outros e do resto do mundo, Finn acariciava o rosto de Marceline e dizia:

\- Marcy, eu tô quase lá, deixa eu tirar...

\- Não! – Ela prendeu Finn entre as pernas delas. – Me enche!

Marceline foi sendo preenchida por um liquido quente indo até seu útero. Finn caiu ao lado de Marceline e disse:

\- Eu te amo Marcy. Fica comigo?

\- Pra sempre... – Depois disso, eles dormiram abraçados um com o outro.

Então, BMO que não tinha bebido o suco, só tinha cochilado, desceu até o quarto de Finn e Jake, riu e disse:

\- Heheh, espera só até o Jake ver isso. – Depois disso ele dormiu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Quando Finn acordou, Marceline ainda estava dormindo, ele se vestiu e desceu pra comer algo e viu que todos ainda estavam dormindo na sala, então Finn chegou devagar perto do ouvido de Jake e gritou:

\- Jake! Tô com fome! Acorda!

Todos acordaram de repente assustados e olharam pra Finn.

\- Jake, faz panquecas!

\- Cara, você tá muito animado logo de manhã, Lady, me ajuda a cozinhar?

\- 물론 사랑. (Claro amor.)

\- Por que você tá tão animado logo de manhã Finn? – Dizia Jujuba bocejando.

\- Erm... Nada não Jujuba, ah Jake, a gente tem algo vermelho? A Marcy deve tá com fome.

\- Tem cara, ei, por falar nisso, cadê a Marceline?

\- Ann, deixa que eu chamo ela.

Finn correu até onde Marceline estava dormindo, se ajoelho, beijou sua testa e disse:

\- Acorda Marcinha... Tá na hora de comer.

\- Bom dia amor. – Finn corou ao ouvir ela chama-lo de "amor". – Quê que tem pra comer?

\- Vamos perguntar pro Jake, e, erm, é melhor você se vestir.

Marceline olhou pro seu corpo e viu que estava nua, rapidamente começou a vestir suas roupas, quando só faltava a camisa Finn a agarrou por traz pela cintura.

\- Sabe Marcy, a gente podia demorar mais um pouco né?

\- Que tal assim, vamos comer agora e você vai dormir lá em casa hoje à noite, hein? – Disse com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Tá, - Finn ficou decepcionado e Marceline viu isso, então começou a traçar um plano em sua cabeça.

Os dois desceram e foram até onde todos estavam tomando café.

\- Onde vocês estavam? – Disse Jujuba meio desconfiada.

\- Que foi princesa? Tá com medo da Marceline roubar o Finn de você?

\- Hein?! Até parece que uma princesa como eu ia gostar de um moleque como o Finn!

 **Crash!**

Nesse momento Finn deixa seu prato cair e diz:

\- Então é isso... Jake, eu vou dar uma volta. – Pegou sua mochila e saiu.

\- Mandou bem Bonnie. – Marceline pegou sua sombrinha e foi atrás de Finn.

Marceline alcançando Finn disse:

\- Não liga pra ela Finn, ela não sabe o que diz.

\- Que se dane, - Finn virou pra Marceline. – eu gosto de você, não dela.

Nesse momento Marceline sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e respondeu meio envergonhada:

\- Que história é essa Finn? Parece até conversa de namorados.

\- Marcy, quer namorar comigo?

\- Claro que sim bobão...

Depois disso os dois ficaram andando pra casa da árvore conversando.

 **Em casa**

\- Finn, será que eu posso passar a noite aqui?

\- Claro.

\- Nesse caso, será que eu posso dormir aqui também?

Os dois olharam pro lado e viram a princesa Jujuba sentada no sofá com um saco de dormir rosa claro do lado com um sorriso que Finn não conseguiu decifrar.

\- Hã... Se tiver tudo bem pro Jake, eu acho que não tem problema. E aí Jake?

\- Pra mim tudo bem. Agora, onde vocês vão dormir?

\- Eu vou dormir no quarto do Finn! – Marceline falou rapidamente deixando Jake confuso com a situação, Jujuba com raiva e Finn com um misto de felicidade e vergonha.

\- Eu também! – Disse Jujuba soltando fumaça.

Finn a ignorou e olhou pra Marceline todo alegre e disse:

\- Vamos Marcy? – Finn pegou na mão dela, algo que a fez corar, e a levou pro quarto. – Você quer dormir aonde?

\- Com você. – Ela o beijou, o empurrou na cama e sentou em seu colo. – Quer mais amor?

\- Com certeza! – Disse Finn animado.

\- Que pena, hoje não dá! Lembra que a Jujuba vai dormir aqui? Boa noite! – E então ela se deita usando meu braço de travesseiro.

Nesse momento a princesa chega, deita na cama e diz:

\- Boa noite Finn. – E pega meu braço de travesseiro como Marceline.

\- Boa noite garotas. – Depois disso Finn e as garotas apagam.


End file.
